Trouble in the Great Valley/Transcript
This is the transcript of Trouble in the Great Valley in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Tino and the others are heading towards the Time Cave) Tino Tonitini: There it is. It's the time cave. Chris Kratt: This is so exciting to see all of the dinosaurs in the past! Martin Kratt: This is will be an epic day for us! Ash Ketchum: And thanks for coming with us. Tai Kamiya: No problem, Ash. Is everyone ready? Heroes: Yeah. Tai & Max: Let's go! (They walk in the time cave and they travel back in time to the Great Valley) Tino Tonitini: Yes! We're here in the Great Valley! Chris Kratt: The Great what? Carver Descrates: The Great Valley, where our old friends live. Ash Ketchum: It's been awhile since I was with Pooh. (Then Littlefoot and the others arrive) Littlefoot: Tino! Everyone! Tino Tonitini: Hi, Littlefoot. What's up guys. Max Taylor: How you guys doing? Cera: Everything is great today. Petrie: Me, miss you, Tino! Tino Tonitini: I miss you too, Petrie. Tino Tonitini: Alright, so what do you say let's have a great time in the Great Valley? Littlefoot: Sure thing. Ducky: Let's play! Let's play! Tai Kamiya: All right, race ya! Matt Ishida: No fair! I'm first! (They race to the forest. Later they made it to the lake) Littlefoot: Grandma, Grandpa! Tino and his friends are here! Grandpa Longneck: Good to see you, Tino. Tino Tonitini: It's good to see you too, Littlefoot's grandparents. Grandma Longneck: I see you have friends. Laura: '''Yeah. '''Rod: Correct, ma'am. Zoe Drake: This is going to be an awesome day for us in the great valley! Grandpa Longneck: I see. Well enjoy having a great time in the great valley. (Meanwhile with the Villains in Zach Varmitech's plane) Mr. Ross: I bet you guys want to know, why I brought you here? Adagio Dazzle: Tino and his friends are in the Great Valley. Donita Donata: The Great Valley? Mr. Ross: That's right, Donita, the great valley is a beautiful valley where many Dinosaurs have lived together. Aria Blaze: We heard there here to have a great time. Sonata Dusk: What's the idea, Mr. Ross please tell us the plan! Mr. Ross: Easy, Sonata, easy. Okay, now here's the plan. Zach Varmitech: Go ahead and tell us about your plan, Ross. Mr. Ross: (Whispers to everyone) And that's the plan. Donita Donata: Good one. Adagio Dazzle: Yes, and then, Tino will finally belong the Dazzlings forever! Gaston Gourmand: And I will steal and cook the Dinosaur's eggs into a nice delicious omelet in the world! Spectre: (Laughs) I can't for wait to destroyed the heroes. Isn't that right, Brontikens? (Brontikens yawns) Foolscap: Okay, then, let's do this. Mr. Ross: Okay, we'll start the plan for tomorrow morning. Then will destroy those heroes, and then we'll come up with the most deadliest plan in world. (Laughs and then coughs) Adagio Dazzling: '''Watch it and get cough drops, Mr Ross: Sorry. '''Zach Varmitech: I can't for the Wild Rats to be gone! (Laughs Evilly) (Cut back to the Great Valley at sunset) Serena: The Great Valley is so beautiful. Best date, we've ever had Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Serena. Come on, let's go see how the others are doing. Serena: Right. (Ash and Serena walk to find the others, then we cut back to the heroes are in the tortuga) Aviva: Dinner is ready! Biyomon: Go on, dig in! (Ash and Serena arrives and join the heroes to eat dinner) Tai Kamiya: Oh, yeah! I've never eaten dinner in the great valley before! Agumon: There so delicious! Human Rainbow Dash: You said it! Cyborg: Booyah! I have a great time with those dinos! Beast Boy: Dude, there so nice to us! Starfire: Oh, yes. They are nice! Tino Tonitini: I know. It's just like the good ole'days. Littlefoot: Yeah. Petrie: Me like having you here in the great valley. Ducky: I like having a great time too! Yep, yep, yep! Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! Those foods are so delicious! Mimi Tachikawa: Pass me the beard with butter please! Littlefoot: Thanks Grandpa. You too Aviva. Grandpa Longneck: Your welcome children. I'm glad you have a great time in the great valley with your friends. Aviva: Glad you like the food. Kari Kamiya: (She takes a bite of the omelette) Delicious. Tai Kamiya: You said it! Tentomon: (Eating the food) This is the best food I've tasted! Beast Boy: I’m a vegetarian and I eat tofu. Max Taylor: I really like to have more please. Zoe Drake: Coming right up, Max. (She gives Max more food) There you go. Max Taylor: Thanks. (Ducky was about to eat a tree star but Spike accidentally grabs her with his tongue and ends up getting in Spike's mouth) Ducky: Spike! (Spike spits out Ducky. Later all the dishes are now empty and all of the tree stars are already been eaten by Littlefoot and his friends) Tino Tonitini: (Feels full and wipes his mouth using his napkin) That was delicious! Tai Kamiya: Man! I am so full I won't have to eat at least a year! Ruby: Best food I've tasted! Chomper: Oh and thanks for bringing me meat for dinner, Aviva! Aviva: Your very welcome, Chomper. Rod: You are one hungry meat eating dinosaur. No offense, Chomper. Chomper: None taken. (Later that night) Tino Tonitini: We're having a great time with you guys today. Littlefoot: Yeah, that was pretty good. So where did you guys have fun in the Great Valley? Max Taylor: My friends and I went to see the waterfall. Izzy Izumi: Tentomon and I went to study some dinosaurs. Just to see their eggs hatched. Tentomon: Their families said they'll hatch for tomorrow. Ducky: That's good. Petrie: Me can't wait for tomorrow to play! Sunset Shimmer: Best date we ever had Tino. Zoe Drake: Same goes for Max. Tino & Max: Thanks. Serena: I really love this place! Ash Ketchum: I'm glad you like it, Serena. Chris Kratt: This Great Valley is so beautiful, right bro? Martin Kratt: You said it bro. Tino Tonitini: Alright everyone, let's all get some shut eye and be ready for our biggest great time in the Great Valley. All Heroes: Okay. (The next day) Ash Ketchum: Good morning everyone. Chomper: (Yawns) Hi, everybody. Ruby: How's everyone doing? Serena: Good. I slept with Ash really good. Petrie: That sound good. Cera: That's great. Tino Tonitini: Okay, I'll go get Littlefoot. (Later we cut to Littlefoot and his Grandparents eating the tree stars) Grandpa Longneck: Here Littlefoot. (He gives his grandson a tree star) Littlefoot: Thanks Grandpa. Grandma Longneck: Your very welcome little one. Tino Tonitini: Hi. I'm here. Grandpa Longneck: Hello, Tino. Littlefoot: Grandma, Grandpa can I go play? Grandpa Longneck: Have fun. (Littlefoot goes with his friends) Rod: Grandpa, we're going to play with Littlefoot and his friends too. Dr. Z: Good for you. Aviva: Bye guys. See you later. (They run off to play each other) Grandpa Longneck: Tino, would that be alright if you can tell me and Grandma about your adventures? Tino Tonitini: Sure. (To Littlefoot and his friends) I'll catch you guys up later! (Then we cut back to Littlefoot and his friends) Laura: Can we play hide and seek in the tall grass? Petrie: That sound fun! Chomper: Great idea! Kari Kamiya: Let's go play. T.K. Takaishi: Okay, I'll count you guys hide. All Heroes: Right. (Everyone runs to hide while T.K. covers his eyes and count to 10) T.K. Takaishi: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Ready your not here I come! (T.K. runs to the tall grass while he looks for the heroes, until he found Patamon) T.K. Takaishi: I found you Patamon! Patamon: You caught me! T.K. Takaishi: Now let's go find the others. (In the distances the Villains are watching the heroes play each other) Mr. Ross: (In the speaker) Now get ready to attack and bring them to Zach's ship. Zach Varmitech: Roger that, Ross. Zackbots go. (Later we cut back to Tino and Littlefoot's grandparents) Grandma Longneck: So tell us more about your adventures. Tino Tonitini: Okay, let's see... my friends and I are also having adventures with Emerl and the others to help out Volcanion to save Magearna, me and Jeri from those Villains who capture us. Grandpa Longneck: Good story. Tino Tonitini: Thanks. Now let me see what else. I was also in the park with our friends Mordecai and Rigby and the others to help them out save the park from Natalia the Russian Spy and the Villains and our friend Nikolai saved us from those villains from destroying the park. And one other thing is... (Before Tino could finish, suddenly they hear a scream crying for help in the distance) Tino Tonitini: What was that?! Grandpa & Grandma Longneck: Littlefoot! Tino Tonitini: Let's go! (In the distances Cera's father was eating until he heard the scream) Cera's Father: Cera? (Then we cut to Petrie's mother) Petrie's Mother: Petrie! (Now we cut to Ducky's mother) Ducky's Mother: Ducky! Spike! (Then we cut to the Wild Kratts, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z and the Teen Titans are bringing out boxes in the Tortuga and then they hear a scream) Jimmy Z: What was that? Koki: It sounded like Littlefoot and the rest! Martin Kratt: It sounded like they're in trouble! Chris Kratt: We've got to save them! Robin: Titans, go! (They run to help out the other heroes then we cut to our heroes are under attacked by the villains and the Zackbots) Laura: Help me! Rod: Laura! (He tries to help but one of the Zackbots grabbed him) Ducky: Help! Petrie: Me go get help! (Petrie tries to fly off to escape but Donita Donata throws an orb and traps Petrie inside) That not good! Donita Donata: You will be part of my beautiful decorations. Sora Takenouchi: Petrie! Biyomon: Put him down! (The Zackbots grabs Sora and Biyomon) Izzy Izumi: Help! Tentomon: I'll save you Izzy! (More Zackbots grabs Izzy and Tentomon then more of them grab Mimi, Palmon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Kari, Gatomon, T.K. and Patamon) Tai Kamiya: Kari! Quick Agumon digivolve! (Before Tai could make Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon then Team Rocket fires a gun releasing the net and traps them) James: We got you now! Meowth: (Laughing) We finally did it! Jessie: Now it's time to take all of you to Zach's plane. Cera: Let us go! Ducky: Yeah, your a bunch of mean people! No, no, no! Negaduck: Yes, yes, yes little pipsqueak! Zach Varmitech: '''Now we got you heroes and Digi-dorks let's see how you will be powerless without your crests and digivices! '''Matt Ishida: What?! Gabumon: Leave their digivices alone! Gaston Gourmand: Your coming with us! (As Zach was about to take the DigiDestined's crests and digivices and Gourmand was about to put Littlefoot in the bag suddenly Robin came and kicks Zach's hand before he could take the DigiDestined's crests and digivices away and then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to zap Gourmand and then Starfire fires her power pushing Donita away and drops the orb and frees Petrie and finally Tino brings out his Keyblade and slice the Zackbots and freed Rod, Laura, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Ruby) Tino Tonitini: Leave our friends alone you jerks! Zach Varmitech: Tino! And the Wild Rats! Chris & Martin Kratt: That's Wild Kratts! Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Carver Descartes: Stop them Zoroark! Lor McQuarrie: Get 'em Absol! Tish Katsufrakis: Medicham! (They throw their Pokeballs summoning their Pokemon) Tino Tonitini: Rescue our friends! Robin: '''Titans, go! (The Weekenders' Pokemon Team and the Teen Titans attacks and defeated the Zackbots and save the other heroes) '''Sunset Shimmer: Are you guys okay? Rod: Yeah. Laura: We're fine. Littlefoot: Help! Max Taylor: Littlefoot! Tai Kamiya: Stop! Gaston Gourmand: Your going to be our dinner food little longneck dinosaur! Grandpa Longneck: '''Stop! Get away from our grandson! (Grandpa Longneck along with Grandma Longneck whips the villains with their tails, while thus saving the heroes) Negaduck: Retreat! Retreat! (They run to escape) Max Taylor: That's right! You jerks better leave! '''Tai Kamiya: What? Let's go after them! Robin: Forget them. We'll catch them later. - - - - - - - - - (Then the giant hologram screen appears and Mr. Ross steps in the screen) Mr. Ross: '''Greetings, heroes and all of the dinosaurs in the great valley! '''Tino, Ash, Tai, Max & Littlefoot and their Friends: '''Mr. Ross! '''Grandpa Longneck: '''Oh no! It can't be! '''Grandma Longneck: '''Ross! '''Mr. Ross: '''The one and only. I have an announcement. '''Petrie's Mother: '''What's going on? '''Guido: '''Who is he? '''Petrie: '''That's Mr. Ross! '''Serena: '''He's one of our enemies when we tried to destroy the Timenado. He was also Mordecai and Rigby’s science teacher. '''Cera: '''How did you get healed? And your head got back? '''Mr. Ross: '''Dr. Eggman restored my body and I'm back, fools! I will finally have my revenge on all of you, then I'll send you and all the pathetic prehistoric freaks into extinction one by one! '''Serena: '''You won't get away with this! '''Mr. Ross: '''Why? Because I got something that you guys have? My Pokémon get them! (Mr. Ross' Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Dusknoir and Honchkrow shows up) '''Chris Kratt: This is so not good. Mr. Ross: Watch as you deal with my guards bring out their Pokemon to destroy you along with this pathetic great valley! (Mr. Ross' Guards threw their Pokeballs letting out an army of Skarmory) Mr. Ross' Guards: Use Flash Cannon! - - - Raven: Azarath metrion zinthos! - - - (Just then the Teen Titans arrived) Robin: Zach, Donita, Gourmand and Paisley! You four are under arrest! Zach Varmitech: So you got pass all of my Zackbots. - - - Beast Boy: You ask for it! Robin: Titans go! - - - - Cyborg: I think it's time we put you creeps to jail! Zach Varmitech: (In Janja's voice) All right, all right, enough! (Raven hits Donita and crashes into the ground) Donita Donata: (In Reirei's voice) We surrender! Tino Tonitini: (In Kion's voice) Good. Now get out of the great valley! (The villains retreats) - - - - - (At sunset) - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles